


Drip

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: Count Your Fingers, Count Your Thumbs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Evil Hunters, Gunshot Wounds, Lance loves Shiro a lot, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Slash, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Very Light Fluff, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Werewolf Shiro, no onscreen hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Hunters... People who don't like werewolves and are a bit trigger-happy.Lance figures this out the hard way and now he and Shiro need to get out of woods before they get stuck with something a lot worse than Lance's bleeding arm.





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> verryyyyy likely to be the only fic that includes hunters because honestly i hate them. i hate the hunter aspect so much. 
> 
> i needed to write something fresh and i was browsing the shance tag anyway so i got semi-inspired by lots of things at once. so here you go.
> 
> included the lines "You've got to stop that." and "What?" from [this](http://glompto.tumblr.com/post/154402074503/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts). also inspired by [this gifset](http://glompto.tumblr.com/post/147334431313) (warning, blood)

                “You’ve got to stop doing that.”

 

                If Lance didn’t know any better, he’d think the tone Shiro had with him was one of aggravation. If it weren’t for the arm around his waist, holding him upwards and pressed against the werewolf’s warm side, maybe. Or, if it really is anger, he knows it’s not at him, but at the world at general because they’re in the middle of a very stressful situation here.

 

                Because of hunters.

 

                That’s a thing. Unfortunately.

 

                There happens to exist a small subset of people within the _I have knowledge that the supernatural world actually does exist_ group that tend to take it upon themselves to act as a bizarre type of justice system. Mostly for werewolves.

 

                (“And vampires?” Lance had asked when Shiro brought it up, not sure if he wanted the answer to be _vampires aren’t real_ or if he instead wanted _yes, them too_. On one hand, cool, on the other hand, possible death scenario.

 

                Shiro had done this really cute thing with his face, where his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips fell into a _pout_ , as he tried to think it over. Which would have been a scarier thought if Lance wasn’t too busy staring at him and trying not to react too obviously.

 

                In the end, his expression had turned _apologetic_ and he’d given an unhelpful shrug. More shit to research when they got the chance, Lance supposed.)

 

                And within _that_ circle, there were some that decided fuck the Code (a thing some hunters set in place that essentially say “hey I’m not a murder, so I’m only to _murder_ the ones that hurt innocent peoples first”), they want to murder whoever they want, whenever they want. So, that’s a thing.

 

                It’s kind of the thing that got them into this stressful situation to begin with.

 

                “What?” Lance twists his head to look up at him, though Shiro is appearing to be very determined to stare ahead and watch out for branches that they could potentially stumble over. “What, stop bleeding?”

 

                Gunshot wounds tend to do that. Especially when they can’t even be patched up with more than an old hoodie (Lance is so glad that his favorite was in the wash at the moment) sleeve and when the victim is still running from who shot them.

 

                So, yeah. The situation is indeed, maybe, stressful. Lance can understand Shiro’s lack of concern on covering up his irritation. Shiro’s usually a pretty mellow guy, and in a lot of situations that would drive Lance up the wall, Shiro tends to do really well in, almost always keeps his head.

 

                Though, Lance has never seen him in his zen mode when one of the pack is close to actually dying. It’s honestly even more terrifying when Shiro starts freaking out.

 

                And from even the mention of hunters, he’s pretty much been hanging on by a thin, thin thread. He’s obviously got some bad blood with some of the crazier ones (or maybe not even, maybe all of them, maybe the whole lot are crazy, Lance doesn’t know), and if they can freak out the typically unfreakable, Lance doesn’t like them. At all.

 

                (He wonders, as he glances at Shiro’s other arm, if the hunters had anything to do with that. The only thing that Shiro’s ever said about it – not that Lance has ever really pushed – was the ominous line of, in reply to _you said werewolves could heal really well, so – so what… happened?_ , with a haunted look in his eye, “There are things out there worse than werewolves.”

 

                Lance used to think it was a battle scar with some kind of horrid, twisted creature, worse than anything he’s ever seen. Now, he’s not too sure.)

 

                “That’d be preferable, yes,” Shiro mumbles out of the corner of his mouth, and the relief that pours through Lance at his joking nature returning feels like it legitimately lightens something in his chest. That is, until Shiro cocks his head, listening for something, without even the slightest pause in his stride. Lance tries to ignore the reminder that they’re still in danger and instead focuses on the falling snow – a bit of a rarity – as it swirls in the air around them. Some flakes cling to Shiro’s hair in such a beautiful way. He just wants to reach out and brush them away –

 

                “No, I meant,” he huffs, irritated again, and the pace picks up for a brief second that nearly sends Lance stumbling. “You need to stop shifting your arm around too much. You’re dripping blood everywhere. They’ll be able to track us.”

 

                Lance looks down and – and Shiro’s right. There’s a drop of blood that splatters onto the snow-covered ground, something he can barely make out with the darkness and the leaves and twigs, but something he can see nonetheless. Hunters, being actual hunters, would definitely be able to track that. For a moment, he’s worried if they’ll _do_ anything with it, but he brushes that thought aside. If blood magic really worked, wouldn’t it be a bit more widespread?

 

                …The same could be said about werewolves, really.

 

                He shakes his head to rid himself of that thought track. That’ll be another thing to add to the growing list of things they need to look into in case they need to prepare themselves. Otherwise, if they do anything with his blood anyway, he’s already screwed, so.

 

                “Sorry,” he whispers and pulls his arm closer to his chest. He didn’t realize he was moving it around so much until Shiro pointed it out. “I’m just not used to the weird pain drain magic thing you’re doing. Is this what it’s like to be high?”

 

                “A weak one, maybe.”

 

                Though his words are humorous, Shiro’s tone has that same edge to it that his eyes do, something serious, so focused, and if Lance didn’t trust him with his life, didn’t trust his control over himself and his wolf, he’d say what looks to be something _dark_. Whatever it all combines to be, Lance doesn’t have a word for, but it makes him shiver, which can thankfully be attributed to both the cold, and the contrast of Shiro’s heat.

 

                Still, Lance can’t find anything to say in return to that.

 

                When Shiro tells him, “We’re almost at the edge of the woods, Hunk should be here with my car,” even if it’s likely an attempt at comforting him, Lance doesn’t have anything to say to that either. He only nods, tries to press in a little closer without jostling his arm too much, and focuses on making sure he doesn’t trip over his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop thinking up branched off ideas of this au, but like, not at all aligned with the main fic? im so sorry for everyone whos waiting for the big one.
> 
> my [shance tumblr is here](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check it out.


End file.
